User talk:Bane7670
This talk page has archives: 1, 2 Ben Being "Annoying" Ben is being annoying in chat, it's not much against the rules but I don't like it and I find it insulting in some way. Baniss has been getting annoying too. "Bannis: Boomdodger: Defending myself is wrong. Me: DID I SAY THAT?" I just don't like it D: :( >:( Here, hopefully I didn't miss anything: Benatme.PNG|"Ewwwwwwww" Thatmakesmekindof....PNG|"Oh, not him? IT'S ONLY ME?" Hurtssomuch.PNG|Who said I was insulting? I am just saying please stop, in a different form! Thatisinsultingtomeben.PNG|My logic ... boy oh boy Ben wait till I get my hands on you ... jawaeyerollben.PNG|Annoying!!! Benannoying.PNG|"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Boom'ika Pross (talk) 20:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Boomdodger Ben Spamming Hey Bane. Ben was repeatedly spamming "It never ends" even after Blarth and I requested him to stop several times. Here's some photographic proof. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 23:22, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Devis Rainer Hey Bane. Devis Rainer was misbehaving in chat tonight. Here's some evidence. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 03:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Defending against Boom's accusations and clarification Re:Ben Accusing & "Half-Lying" About Me -- I don't go "eww! it's the kid!" 1. I basically never use "!" 2. I don't go "It's the kid" The one time I did something of that caliber i believe it was on ANOTHER WIKI and I said "great, it's this kid" "Zenology (Ben's wiki)" it ain't my wiki. "Pud later leaving a message on Ben's wall to get unbanned, and it had a few WORDS" VERRRYY vulgar words, I had reason to be bothered by it. (Seriously, i'm sure it'd be enough to get an infinite ban here. I can show you it if you want to see the horridness) "But I ask that you please do something about Ben. I ask him to stay off of me and leave me alone" & "PLEASE do something about him for once ... :(" He has talked to me before, and for the most I actually stopped going "eww" to whenever you/kahar/whoever log on after he asked me to stop. You're invalid in "for once". Beastquester123 Sorry to bother you, but someone named "Beastquester123" has been going on everything I've commented on and saying that I'm "Aylana123" who is my daughter. So, I hold similar opinions and role play a bit, but I'm not her. I've told him this, and it developed into a heated debate, but its really beginning to annoy me, I dislike the petty insults and harrassment I've been subject to. However, I admit that I did argue back, so its partly my fault too, I would just be happy for it to be resolved, I don't care how. Here are some links: link 1, link 2, link 3. Siri+Obi (talk) 08:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Siri+Obi A user named Siri+Obi had role played a lot and pretend as if she and her other account are different person. I tried to make her stop the unessecary role-play, but she won't stop. Hope you can help, BaneBeastquester123 (talk) 10:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Beastquester123, judging by the message on your talk page, both Bane and I are in agreement that we should just drop this subject, so if you will agree to stop calling me Aylana, I will drop the subject altogether. Silly Siri 07:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't see what's wrong with it. I loved the book about Siri and Obi-wan's relationship. Beastquester123 Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but Beastquester123 has written my character into his JinLo Cannonshine story without my permission. I have asked him to remove it (I believe I wasn't ever so polite in my asking, but I was cross at the time) and he won't. Could you speak to him for me please? JadeFirestar (talk) 07:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't like to use this persons username as it is offensive Hello again. I'm so sorry to bother you again (between me and my friends, you must have a lot to deal with), but someone has created an account called Holly Bloody Talon and they are pretending to be me. I am quite upset and offended about this, and I have no idea what I've done to deserve someone doing this. Please can you help me before I am tempted to strangle someone? Holly Talon (talk) 09:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Ethlow. Ethlow Harassing/Antagonizing me after I told him to stop (Ben POV) I am pretty dang sure almost every user that goes on chat knows not to call me Benny. I despise that name and I hate, HATE being called it. I told him to stop, I told him I would report him, but he continued. So here is a bloody report. Evan's POV (sectioning it off) Hi Ethlow here. I guess he didn't bother to post afte rI said I had to go and said goodbye to EVERYONE! including Ben here. He simply said "Good." which is intagonizing me. Sockpuppetry Hello Bane. Do you remember Holly Bloody Talon? Well, there's a guy in chat name Ylloh Ydoolb Nolat (if you flip all the words backwords it spells Holly Bloody Talon). I have reason to believe that, due to this person's name and behavior, they are another sockpuppet of Yurg Almighty. I recommend you IP block this guy. He's not gonna stop until you do. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 13:52, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ylloh Ydoolb Nolat was spamming! He spammed a lot more too.